Pretty girl
by Dollyn Pirewolves
Summary: Archer chỉ muốn trở nên thật hoàn hảo để được Barbarian để ý


\- Bước thật nhẹ nào, phải thật từ tốn

Đó là những lời mà Archer luôn tự nhắc nhở mình. Vuốt mái tóc hồng xinh lại cho thẳng thớm, cô chỉnh chuốt một hồi lâu rồi tự tin bước ra khỏi lều đến chỗ trại lính. Vừa đến trại lính, Archer lập tức ngồi xuống như một tiểu thư, rồi lấy cây lược nhỏ trong túi ra và chải chuốt, sau đó lấy cây son môi ra, mặc kệ những người xung quanh xì xào, đã sao đâu chứ, cô vẫn làm việc bình thường mà, chỉ cần trưởng làng ra lệnh tấn công, cô sẽ lập tức xông pha, nhưng làm gì cũng phải thật nữ tính, nhất định không được tỏ ra quá mạnh mẽ, dù cô là Archer đi chăng nữa cũng không được để lộ bản tính, phải biết kiềm chế, phải học tập Witch và Healer...

Nhờ sự dịu dàng nữ tính ấy mà Archer đã trở thành tâm điểm chú ý của rất nhiều chàng trai. Bất kể cô đi đâu, các anh chàng cũng trêu đùa với cô, và cô cũng hay đùa lại. Bản tính của Archer mà!

Archer không biết rằng, có một người lúc nào cũng quan sát cô từ xa, và luôn lắc đầu ngán ngẩm

Nhưng đó đã là chuyện của năm ngoái rồi

Năm nay còn Archer còn.. "ăn diện" hơn nữa

Giờ đây Archer không còn giữ mái tóc hồng nữa, giờ tóc cô màu tím, vì cô đã lên cấp 4 rồi. Thế là cô quyết định thay đổi cách trang điểm: Tay đeo vòng, chân có lắc chân, mặt đánh phấn,... Cuối cùng, cô biến thành con búp bê luôn, đi đâu ai cũng nhìn, nhưng thế thì đã sao nào? Cô không cần quan tâm ai bàn tán gì, thấy cô ra sao, vì ngay từ đầu, cô đã chấp nhận

Nhưng sức chịu đựng của con người có hạn, Archer cũng vây, cô không thể nào âm thầm chịu đựng mãi được

Ngày hôm đó là một ngày đẹp trời, Archer cảm thấy vô củng phấn khởi, vì hôm nay cô sẽ lên cấp 5, sẽ được đội nón, xinh lắm cơ! Cô hớn hở chạy vào phòng thí nghiệm, thì bỗng dưng nghe thấy tiếng của Barbarian - người cô ngấm ngầm để ý từ lâu:

\- Này các cậu, nghe nói hôm nay Archer được lên cấp phải không?

\- Ừ - Một anh Wizard chán chường trả lời - Vì vậy mà bọn loi nhoi đó đã làm phiền tôi cả một tuần, bắt tôi chạy qua chạy lại kiếm nhiên liệu, rồi bla ... bla ... bla ...

Barbarian bật cười:

\- Anh chạy như vậy còn đỡ đấy, tôi nghĩ " cô nàng đỏm dáng " Archer kia còn phải chạy nhiều hơn!

\- Anh nói đúng, không biết cô ấy còn đeo thêm bao nhiêu món đồ nữa nhỉ?

Rồi cả hai cùng cười.

Nghe đến đây, Archer mím chặt môi, cố nén giận mà chạy về phòng, đóng sầm cửa rồi khóc nức nở. Cô cảm thấy quá thất vọng, một người mình thầm thương trộm nhớ bấy lâu nay lại nghĩ về mình như thế sao?

Cô gỡ hết những chiếc vòng và những phụ kiện gắn trên người và cất hết vào hộp, tự nhủ sẽ không bao giờ lấy ra nữa. Nhưng thật không may, khi Archer gỡ chiếc nơ kẹp tóc ra, nó lại vướng vào tóc cô. Cô bực bội cầm kéo lên, định cắt đi thì có một bàn tay lớn hơn giữ lại, và một giọng nói thân thuộc cất lên:

\- Cô định tạo kiểu tóc mới gây ấn tượng hả?

Nghe giọng nói ấy, Archer bỗng dưng cảm thấy vừa khó chịu lại vừa xấu hổ, nước mắt cô tuôn ra nhiều hơn. Cô giật chiếc nơ từ tay Barbarian, lạnh lùng:

\- Cảm ơn

\- Nè nè, đó là cách cô nói chuyện đó sao? - Barbarian trêu chọc - Mặt đẹp để làm gì hả?

Nghe đến đây, Archer giận hết sức, cô quay lại dùng lực đẩy cậu ra khỏi phòng mình, hét lên:

\- Anh còn nói như vậy được nữa sao? Tôi như vậy là tại anh đó! Tại anh!

Khi bị đẩy, Barbarian lập tức nhảy sang một bên, làm cô mất đà ngã xuống, cậu lập tức đỡ lấy cô, nhẹ nhàng hỏi:

\- Tại sao?

Archer chỉ biết ngồi phịch xuống, lầm bầm trong họng:

\- Tôi đẹp để làm gì chứ, tôi nhã nhặn để làm gì, khi mà không ai quan tâm... Và không ai thích...

Cậu ngẩn ra một lúc, rồi chợt hiểu ra mọi chuyện, liền bật cười:

\- Tôi không nói là tôi không thích Archer mặt đẹp...

Archer ngẩng mặt lên, ngơ ngác

\- Nhưng, tôi lại cảm thấy rất ngứa mắt khi nhìn gương mặt xinh đẹp của cô gái mình thích bị vùi dập sau lớp trang điểm dày cộm

Nghe đến đây, cô giật mình, hai má đỏ ửng, cậu nói tiếp:

\- Vẻ đẹp của Witch và Healer là sự tao nhã và dịu dàng. Nhưng, Archer năng động và nhí nhảnh mới dễ thương

Cô im lặng. Nếu đã như vậy, tại sao cậu còn...

\- Cô đã hi sinh như vậy, tôi rất cảm động, thôi thì xem như đây là quà cảm ơn

Hả?!

Archer giật mình, nhưng không ngạc nhiên

Barbarian đăn nâng cánh tay cô lên, và đặt lên đó một nụ hôn, kèm theo một câu nói mà đảm bảo Archer sẽ không bao giờ quên:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Không được lòe loẹt nữa, tôi mà phát hiện son phấn là trùm bao bố vứt về phòng đấy, hiểu chưa?

( Ặc... )


End file.
